Dragon Ball Heroes Christmas Special
by EdgeDraBlaze31
Summary: In the spirit of Christmas there has be romance, jealousy, wrath, pride, alot of Sugar, candy and a kickass Catfight. How will Beat fix the relationship with Note, and Kiema and everyone else find out that he's dating Akina On Hiatus next releases for uh... 29 - 30 I'm very lazy :p
1. I didn't need to know all this

I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or Dragon Ball Heroes only this fanfic

* * *

**_First Book Fanfic Link: s/8452761/1/Dragon-Ball-Heroes-The-New-Generation_**

_~Walking by in the city~_

"So guys." Beat said "Christmas is coming up soon, have anyone of you planned to give anybody a gift."

"Well... I thought about giving my sister Hikari a gift and Akina a gift" Kiema said

"Oh right you have crush on Akina, so of course you want to give her a gift" Shiko said

"SAY WHAT!" Beat yelled in shock "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON AKINA! NO WAY I CAN'T BELIEVE IT"

"Whoa Beat calm down" Kiema said

"Yeah." Shiko said "haven't you noticed, you'd have to be really obvious or dense not to notice that."

"Hey be quiet about that Akina doesn't know I have a crush on her. I thinks it's just you who knows Shiko" Kiema said "HOLY CRAP." Beat thinks in his head "Then that means I just kissed Kiema's crush." "Why is my life filled with all these dramatic moments

"Heheh. Well this is a surprise for me." Beat said a bit nervous "so Shiko who do you have a crush on I bet it's Rin."

_~Shiko's face suddenly turns red~_

"Oh my God." Beat said "YOU LIKE RIN! WHAT THE HELL" Beat now said in a loud voice

"HEY SHUT UP! PEOPLE MIGHT HEAR US" Shiko shouted

"Hey since you know who well like you got to tell us who you like." Shiko said "I bet it's Note huh."

"Yeah" Kiema agreed "I see you guys hang out a lot especially ever since we got to this world."

"Huh." Beat said confused "Now that I think about it we do hang out alot, but I don't like Note I like someone else and I can't say who."

_~Beat images what happens when he tells Kiema that he likes and kissed Akina~_

"Come on Beat you got to tell us who you like" Shiko complained

"No way i can't on a side know how long till Christmas away" Beat asked

"Ah. Let's see it's... two... days... from now." Kiema say

"CRAP!" The three said in unison

"See ya later guys I got to go get things ready" Shiko said while flying away

"Yeah me to see ya Shiko, see ya Beat" Kiema said in a hurry while leaving

"Alright see ya." Beat said "Now then I should get a present for everyone and get a great one for Akina and Note" Beat thought

* * *

**Female Saiyan/Humans PoV**

_~In Bulma's Place out in the front with everyone wearing a sweater, hats and gloves sitting on table~_

"Everyone Christmas is coming up in two days so are any of you going to get anybody a present?" Akina said excitedly

"Wow you seem happy today don't you Akina and No, I haven't thought about it yet what makes you ask Akina?" Rin said

"To answer your first question something great happened yesterday so I'm super happy." Akina said while spinning around in a circle after finishing her sentence

"Uuugggggghhhhh..." Note moans

"Something wrong Note?" Hikari asked worried

"No I'm fine just a bit under the weather you know." Note said

"Oh okay." Hikari said

"And to answer your second question I'm getting a present for all of you and, a person I really like." Akina said but got a bit softer with her voice

~Note gets up and storms out of the place~

"I'll go after her." Akina said

~Akina gets outside and sees Note sitting on the steps crying~

"What's wrong Note." Akina said

"Why? Why did you do it?" Note said

"What are you talking about" Akina asked completely confused

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Note said a bit agitated

"No Note I don'..." Akina said but was interrupted

"I SAW YOU KISS BEAT!" Note yelled at her

"Uh..." Akina said

"AND JUST SO YOU KNOW. I LIKE BEAT TOO!" Note yelled

* * *

**Author: Ha. Humor**

**Beat: I don't get you. You do something great for me then your screw me over, why**

**Author: Because I can**

**Beat: -_-**

**Author: Catfight in the next chapter against Note and Akina BTW**

**Beat: I hate you**

**Author: Aw.. Feelings mutual**

**Beat:...**


	2. Despair and Pain

**Author:** Alright everyone I decide I'm going to finish up all the chapters in 1 MOTHAF-ING PAGE! Well I'm going to at least try if not I'm going to upload all the chapters today and tommorow.**  
Beat:... **Somethings tells me there's gonna be a lot of drama in this. And I get hurt a lot don't I**  
Author:** Oh yeah. I'm going to make sure a lot of people understand what pain and happiness is after reading this. Also you're going to understand the meaning of despair, sadness, depression, wrath, loneliness and a lot of other things relating to that.**  
Beat:... Why me?  
Author: 'Cause your interesting. BTW you get into a fight with Note later.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Dragon Ball Heroes only this fanfic**

_Last time on Dragon Ball Heroes _  
_What's wrong Note." Akina said_  
_"Why? Why did you do it?" Note said_  
_"What are you talking about" Akina asked completely confused_  
_"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Note said a bit agitated_  
_"No Note I don'..." Akina said but was interrupted_  
_"I SAW YOU KISS BEAT!" Note yelled at her_  
_"Uh..." Akina said_  
_"AND JUST SO YOU KNOW. I LIKE BEAT TOO!" Note yelled_

* * *

Present Time  
"I liked Beat way before you even started to like him!" Note yelled "And I won't let you take him now." "Stay away from Beat!"  
"No. You know as well as I do now that I like Beat you saw me kiss him and we're already dating" Akina said  
"What?" Note said in distraught. She was so in shock from what Akina said a couple of seconds later she got furious  
"AAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" Note yelled. She ran up to Akina and slapped her in the face so hard that she slammed into the wall, Note then went straight up to her and punched her in the gut, Note hen flew away from the place after that.  
"Oww!" Akina said in pain "That hurts way too much." ~starts coughing out blood~ "Ah?" Akina said in confusion {Now thinking: "No way blood?" I'm coughing blood, she tried to kill me AAAHHHHH!}"Someone help me I'm bleeding" Akina said Then Hikari come rushing outside with Rin  
~Note was flying around the city until she noticed Beat in the outskirts of the city. Beat then notices Note~  
"Oh! Hey Note what's up" Beat said while waving his hand  
~Note lands where Beat is~  
"Beat! I can't believe you" Note said with a concentrated enraged voice  
"Huh?" Beat said in confusion "I have no idea what you're talking about?"  
"After how long I spent hanging around with you in our childhood, at school you couldn't even noticing me feelings for you and now.. now!" Note said  
"Note? Are you alright you need to calm down." Beat said  
"No Beat! Shut the hell up!" Note yelled "I liked you since we were kids and you couldn't even notice that now you go around kissing Akina and now you're dating her!"  
"Uh..." Beat said  
"You idiot! I HATE YOU, YOU DUMBASS!" Note yelled then took her leave  
~A few minutes after Note left~  
"I can't believe this. My longest and closest childhood friend hates me now" Beat said filled with sadness and depression "He fell on the ground thinking about everything"  
"Alright I decided I'll go talk to him about everything too, It's better from me than anyone else as of the moment" Beat said filled with energy again then flew off into the city searching for a certain person


	3. Sadness

**_disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball Gt, nor Dragon ball Heroes only this fanfic_**

* * *

**_~In the City~_****  
**"HEY! KIEMA!" Beat shouted  
"Oh. Hey Beat what's up" Kiema replied casually  
{Now thinking: This is it all or nothing}  
"Kiema you said you wanted to know the person I like right." Beat said  
"Oh right, yeah me and Shiko both wanted to find out since you know who we like." Kiema said  
"The person I like is-is it's Akina" Beat said confidently  
"..." "Alright I see" Kiema said  
"Huh?" Beat said confused "You aren't mad"  
"No. No. No I'm furious but If you truly love someone you'll let them go and be happy for them even if it's not with you or me well you get what I mean." Kiema said  
_~Beat knells down formally~_ "Forgive me Kiema, I truly am sorry, Forgive me" Beat said then started breaking into some tears ~It starts to rain  
"Heh. You were always a bit weird. See ya later Beat." Kiema said then walked away into a building for shelter  
_~In the building~_  
"Tch. You jerk How could you" Kiema siad to himself "I liked her firs and before you even." "I swear if you do anything to hurt her or make her sad I'll kill you" Kiema said then he started crying "Ha. Looks likes its going to be a bit harder for me to accept what I said." ~Back outside in the rain Beat finally gets up and~

"I'm truly sorry, please forgive me, Kiema and you to Note"


	4. A small moment of happiness

**_disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball Gt, nor Dragon ball Heroes only this fanfic_**

* * *

~Beat flies to Bulma's house and enters through the front door~

"Hey everyone what's..." Beat saidbut suddenly stopped after seeing an injury on Akina's face and arm "Akina!, What happened to you are you alright?!"

"Oh hey Beat, Oh this is just a minor injury" Akina said "I guess I was just being a little clumsy and hurt myself."

"Oh alright then..." Beat said "She's obviously lying to me but why?" Beat thought then Rin and Hikari walk up to Beat

"We saw her like this after a couple of minute when she was outside with Note" Rin said

"We think we did it but she won't tell us who it was and we can't just assume" Hikari said "But even if it was Note why would she do that to Akina?"

"She did that because she saw Akina kiss me in the lips." Beat whispered

"Hm. did you say something Beat." Hikari asked "Ah. No it was nothing." Beat said

"Well we're going to go leave for a bit see ya Beat." Rin said

"Ah right see ya, wait we're you heading to." Beat asked

"Ah no were important don't worry about it." Rin said "You'll find out later." Hikari said with a smile

"Alright then later." Beat said as they left _~Beat walks up to Akina~_ "So it was Note that hit you right."

"How did you Beat?" Akina said

"See came and talked to me too" Beat said "But she didn't hit me unlike she did with you."

"Ah. Okay, did you know that Rin , Me, and Hikari, are preparing a Christmas party with everyone?"

"Ah. That explains why they left." Beat said

"Hey can you do me a favor and make sure everyone is able to get to this party it's tomorrow since it's Christmas." Akina said

"Of course I can do that you're my girlfriend why wouldn't I do that." Beat said

_~Akina blushed at Beat's comment~_ "Thanks Beat." Akina said

"Heh. You're welcome anyway i'm going to leave I'm buying gifts for everyone." Beat said

"And are you sure it was a good thing to tell me." Akina said

"Of course you're not even going to guess what I'll end up getting everyone." Beat said

_~Akina giggles~_ "Alright see ya Beat." said Akina

"See ya." Beat said as he left

* * *

**Author:** Ah. I'm lazy so how was that.

**Beat:** That was actually better. I liked the Me and Akina moment you put it.

**Author**: Aw. but i thought you'd prefer Note.

**Beat:** I'll kill you.

**Author**: I'll bring in ssj3 Broly

**Beat:** Nvm.

**Author**: That's what I thought.


	5. Happiness On Christmas

**_disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball GT, nor Dragon ball Heroes only this fanfic_**

* * *

_~After flying around the city getting presents for everyone including all the Z Fighters and their friends Beat heads back to Bulma's place just to hide the gifts without being noticed and leaves to go find Note~_

"Come you've got to be kidding me where can she possibly be" Beat thought out loud to himself "Ugh I can't find her anywhere, but I've got to keep looking" he said as he decided to land. He walks up to a Tall man and ask "Excuse me sir have you seen a girl with long black hair a pony tail, a bit taller than me and my age." The man says in disgust "Kid... are you a Pedophile?" Beat says in complete shock "Ugh!. No way don't stick me in with pedophiles I'm looking for a friend of mine, her name is Note." "Ah. sorry" the man says "No I haven't seen her but you could try looking in an arcade or a forest I don't know." "Okay, Thanks" Beat says as he walks off.

"Alright, so an arcade or either a forest." Beat said "Hm... the forest sounds dangerous I'll go to the arcade." _~He walked in to the Arcade and saw no one then he decide to go into the forest~_ "Ugh... It's really dark out here" Beat says then makes an energy ball for light "Hello Note are you out here." ~He hears a rustle out in the forest` "Hello, someone out here." Beat said in fear ~The rustling continues` "Shiko if that's you, you'd better come out now." _~Appears before him is a tall man with no face longer arms and tentacle limbs~_

* * *

**Author:** I love this Reference

* * *

_~Beat screamed in fear he was afraid but couldn't move the tall man looked at him and pointed to the left of him~_ "Y-you want me to head there?" Beat asked still in fear. The tall man nods then as soon as he appeared he vanished. "That was scary." Beat said out loud to himself While the tall man (Slenderman) thought to himself "Not yet my child I won't kill you yet."

_~When Beat walked in the direction the Tall Man(Slenderman) Pointed in he entered a beautiful lush part of the forest where he saw Note peacefully sleeping with tears on her face~_ "Yo, what's up Note." Beat said _~Note woke up and saw Beat in surprise her face blushed then she got angry~_ As she got up she said "Get away from me you idi..." She was going to finish until she was suprised and rendered speechless by Beat when he got her by a surprise hug "I'm sorry Note, I truly am sorry about everything, can you please forgive me." "Idiot, You should have done that sooner of course I can you idiot." Note said "Well come on we're having a Christmas Party at Bulma's place come on." Beat said as he grabbed her hand and flew off with her

_~When Beat and Note get to Bulma's place they open the door and to their surprise they see everyone there partying without them~ ~Beat sneaks over to where he hid the presents for everyone and then he gets the present he had for Note~ _"Here take it, it's a pocket-watch and it has something inside it I think you'll might like." Beat said "Beat I can't take that I don't ha.." Note was saying until she was interrupted by Beat "Note please take it." "Alright." she says Beat quickly goes off and goes to Akina's side giving her a present then everyone driving Note with little jealousy until she opened up the Pocket-watch she broke down in tears and was very, very happy.

* * *

**Author:** Laziness syndrome I have overcome you

**Beat**: What was in the Pocketwatch

**Author**: None of your business that's what.

**Beat**: But... It's my gift to her you got to tell me.

**Author**: STFU!

**Beat**: Wow. Mean

**Author**: Anyway time for some Q&A first question why are my chapters so short

**Beat**: Well that is because this whole thing was supposed to be a big one-shot

**Author**: Exactly But i was lazy so ;p next question Is Beat suppose to end up with Note

**Beat**: (whispers: I hope i do)

**Author**: He does and I bet he's glad to hear it


End file.
